Vaginal pessaries are suppositories that provide support to the vaginal walls and are intended to treat pelvic genital organ prolapse and urinary distress in women, including stress incontinence. Such pessaries vary in size and an appropriate size is typically chosen and fitted by a doctor according to an individual patient's anatomy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,814 discloses a flexible ring-shaped pessary made of a specific material enabling the ring's shape can be deformed by hand and the ring's circumference can be increased or decreased to some extent to suit various types and stages of prolapse.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,894 discloses a device for treating female incontinence comprising an annular body, which is fully inflated when it is positioned within the vagina to counteract prolapse and prevent incontinence but which may also be deflated to facilitate insertion or removal of the device.